Edward Leaves
by LaLaBookworm
Summary: This is a remake of the book Twilight. Bella turns into a Vampire when Edward showes her the meadow! How does she react when Edward is so consumed in guilt that he leaves? Please Review!


This is a remake of the book Twilight. I am sorry if you don't like it. Please note that I didn't have Bella and Edward have a baby. This is one of my regrets on the story. I like Stephanie Meyers story of Twilight way better, and this remake is not anywhere as good as her book. Enjoy!

Chapter 1:

Bella's point of view: Edward thrummed his hand on the steering wheel of his Volvo. I sighed and then asked: "Edward, for the last time where are we going?"

"You'll see soon." He said back, causing a frustrated sigh to escape me.

I was going to see Edward in the sun. He said that we were hiking, so I wasn't expecting this to be a great day. But then, I usually had a lot of fun when Edward was with me. My body would relax in peace when ever I saw him.

A little while later Edward pulled off onto a dirt road. The car vibrated, causing me to bump up and down.

He came to a stop along a narrow trail head. I was about to open my door, when it opened for me, revealing Edward. Smiling, I slipped out of the car and stood up.

"C'mon, let's go!" Edward said in his smooth buttery voice.

A little while later I am stumbling through the trees. Why did we have to go hiking? And if that's not bad enough, then why off trail?

"Almost there!" Edward whispered from behind me. I sighed for about the millionth time, and continued forward.

"Can you see the light ahead?" He asked me a few minutes later. I squinted my eyes, and it was then, when I forgot to watch the trail, that I stumbled and tripped, giving myself a small cut on my arm.

Edward's point of view: The blood was small, but a thick haze of it filled my brain, and all control over myself washed away in an instant. I lunged for her throat, and when my teeth met her frail, thin, pale skin, the monster inside of me broke free. I sucked her blood in, feeling the warmth as it washed over my tongue. It was rich and vibrant, and so much better than I had ever imagined…..

Bella let out a piercing scream that knocked every last shard of murder and blood lust from my brain.

What was I doing? I was killing the girl I loved. I was a murderer. I couldn't do this. I loved her… No! NO, NO, NO!!!!!

My body shivered in anger and grief. My mind was screaming that I was a total but-head for even thinking about trying to stop. The blood tasted so good… But my heart was throbbing, trying to protect myself. If I killed her, I would kill myself…

My heart had won. Even though it wanted to stop because it (I) loved Bella, it didn't really matter why I stopped. And my brain helped, too.

Self defense took over. My brain wanted to live, not die over some puny girl. I pulled myself away from her and inhaled a strong fresh gust of air that blew by. The moment I did so, I shot away from her. I was killing her, turning her into one of us! Oh, no, no, NO!

I began to drown in guilt. I couldn't stand to watch her scream and struggle in pain, yet I couldn't stand to leave either. In the end I decided to stay and punish myself as much as I could. I'd never forgive myself for this. Never.

I waited there for what seemed like forever, but with a clear head, which I didn't have, it was probably about three days. Eventually her heart took off racing, and I new it was almost over. I didn't know what to do. She would probably hate me now, and I didn't want to have to face her. I was a coward. So I scribbled a note, and left. I couldn't even return to my family. Where could I go?

Bella's point of view: The pain was unbearable. It filled my body with a burning fire that never seamed to go out. My heart suddenly took off racing, and my screams grew louder, if that was even possible. And then I heard Edward leave, and I screamed harder. I wanted to tell him not to leave, but the pain was so unbelievable that I couldn't form words.

My heart began to pound faster, and my screams and wailing increased. The pain retreated from my hands and feet, but my heart started to grow hotter and burn more. How was that possible?

And then, as suddenly as it started, the pain stopped all together, and I gasped. Except the movement felt wrong, and after a minute, I figured out what it was. I was a vampire.

Chapter 2:

I sat up. I was a vampire. Wow.

Looking around, I found that Edward was nowhere to be seen, but on a small piece of paper, in Edwards handwriting, was a note. It read;

Be safe. I love you, even if you hate me back. Don't come after me. Please forgive me. I am sorry.

If I could have cried, I would have. How could he leave? How could he even think that I didn't love him?

I suddenly realized that I hadn't been breathing. I gulped in a deep breath, and regretted it. A searing pain shot down my throat, like white hot iron. I cringed, and felt my muscles bunch. _What was I doing?_ Then I shot into the trees. I could see everything, even a small bug on a bush. Yet I must have been doing something like 200 miles per hour, maybe more. I didn't know, but it sure felt like it.

All too soon I was by the side of the road. Two girls in hiking gear were giggling about something.

I got ready to pounce on them, and then froze. _I was about to kill them. I was going to end their life. I chose to take the risk of being with Edward, and it ended out a bad decision. But these girls are innocent. They probably have happy lives and people who care about them. And I was about to make those people sad. I was about to end the happiness. No. I won't do it._

I shot as fast as I could away from them, not daring to breath. I knew the way to the Cullen's house, and I could smell Alice's familiar scent. In fact, I could smell all their scents, and many more.

I picked up a strong one of Alice, and some instinct told me that it was the most recent yet. I decided to follow it.

About a minute later,I saw them all in a huge field. They were practicing baseball, but I noticed that they never hit the ball and when they threw to each other, and the ball went at an exceptionally slow pace. (Well, slow now that I was a vampire.)

The wind shifted, and they all froze. Alice whipped her head around, and the others went into defensive crouches. Carlisle was the only one who remained calm and relaxed.

I was pretty sure that they knew I was there, so I stepped out. I could feel my skin prickling with nervousness. I was scared. Really scared.

Jasper must have known this, because he straightened up.

Then I saw shock cross Alice's face, and I couldn't help myself. I sprung at her, and embraced her in a huge hug. I felt my self tremble and go weak.

Suddenly I was flung off of her and the next thing I knew, I was laying on top of a big tree which I must have knocked down. I couldn't pick myself up. I was so overridden with fear and sadness that I just lay there, a trembling heap on the ground.

I felt Alice flash over to me, and then her hand on my shoulder. I looked up. There was shock and confusion on all their faces. Even Carlisle's.

_Why is Alice helping the newborn who attacked her? _They seemed to say. Jasper was confused, because he had never encountered a newborn vampire with such strong emotions. Usually they are obsessed with hunting humans.

Alice's point of view: The wind shifted, and I froze as the scent of a foreign vampire filled my nose. I turned my head so fast that everything was a blur. The girl vampire stepped out into the clearing. If I could have feinted, I would have. The vampire looked strangely like Bella. In a twisted sort of way. Could it be?

She sprang at me, and I gasped as she hit me. I saw Jasper flash over and yank her off of me, sending her flying into an ancient tree.

_But she hadn't hit me. _I realized in an instant. She had hugged me. It had hurt, because of her strength, but it was a hug. I ran over to her. She was trembling, and I saw many emotions flash across her face. Fear, sadness, shock, more fear. I lay my hand on her, and Rosalie hissed. She looked up, and I couldn't bear the pain in her eyes. It was Bella. It just had to be.

Carlisle and Esme skirted over to me, and I knew that they were going to ask if I knew her. How would she react to that? I couldn't let them.

"Bella?" I asked in a soft whisper. Everyone in the clearing except for Bella and I gasped.

"Bella, what happened? We told Edward he wasn't strong enough. Err… Something like that. We were worried when neither of you returned… How? When?" Esme said in a strained voice.

Bella's point of view: I thought of an answer to Esme's question. Then;

"No, He was strong enough. I… I tripped and cut myself…" A shocked gasp arose from everyone. I listened to my bell like voice, and shivered. "And then… Well…" I hesitated, not wanting to remember the pain. But they needed to know. "All I remember was pain. It was awful. Edward stayed with me, but near the end he… He left." I finished with a small high-pitch voice, and leaned against Alice for support. I closed my eyes, wanting to forget everything. All was silent. Then they came over and huddled around me. Esme and Alice rubbed my back, while everyone else just stood there. But I felt the support, and over time I was able to stand and talk in a calm voice. They asked about everything. Every moment, (Besides the pain and burning,) word and feeling. Eventually I got around to showing them the letter, which I'd had the good sense to grab. They were shocked and impressed that I stopped and ran away from the hikers, and Esme volunteered to take me hunting. After a dozen or more questions, we left. Well, actually a dozen or more questions and one comment. Jasper told me he was sorry for throwing me against the tree. I laughed and told him to say sorry to the tree. It was the one getting hurt.

Chapter 3:

I looked up at the bright sky and sighed. It had been three days since I had transformed. They had been the worst three days of my life. Charlie was a big factor (he was worrying too. I'd seen signs all over Forks bearing my name and picture.) but the biggest of all was Edward. Funny, since he was the one who technically killed me, but I still missed him. A lot.

Yesterday Alice, Esme and I had set out to track Edward. Jasper had wanted to come, but Alice insisted that she'd be fine. Esme had seen how sad I'd been, and when she asked me, she must have been guessing Charlie, but I decided to be truthful and told her that I missed Edward. So they decided to go out and find him, and, obviously, I'd joined.

We were coming up on a little town, and Esme told me to hold my breath. I had proven countless times so far of my weird ability to cope with humans, but we still didn't want to take chances.

"Esme, shouldn't we avoid the town?" Alice said in a weary tone.

"Edward went through it, probably to try and stop Bella from tracking him. So we go through it." Esme said in a determined voice. I sucked in a torturing breath of air, and then said;

"What if Alice and I go around and meet you where ever the trail comes out?"

"Ok… But be careful." Esme sighed, and then set off around the bend while I followed Alice.

Two days later I caught his scent. It was unlike the one we'd been following. This time it was fresh.

I raced ahead, and Esme smiled. The trees flashed by me, but I took no notice. I froze as I rounded a huge hill. In the middle of the path of scent was a small meadow. And sitting on a rock was Edward. His head was in his hands, and he was trembling. He must have been deep in thought, or he would have heard us approaching.

Alice and Esme followed me as I quietly bounded up to him. He took no notice. I laid a hand on his shoulder, and he hissed and snapped his head up. His eyes grew wide, and then he stood up. I saw that he was about to back away and run. I couldn't let him do that. He was much faster than me.

He took a hesitant step back, and then swung around. He was about to leave, when I tightened my grip.

"Don't leave. Please don't. We've come all this way to find you… To tell you it's ok." I whispered in the softest voice I could muster.

"OK? I TURNED YOU INTO A MONSTER!" He screamed. I cringed away, but he wasn't finished. "You should hate me. I never should have been with you alone. It was a stupid, irresponsible, outrageous thing to do. And look at the result. I've destroyed your life. I've ruined it." He moaned out. I'm pretty sure that if he could cry, he would of.

"I'm not mad. The only thing I'm mad at is that you left me. If you stay away you WILL ruin my life. I need you, Edward. You may have destroyed me and made me a monster, but I still love you! I wouldn't have come all this way if I didn't. Please come home, Edward. Everyone misses you. We all need you." I whispered out. My voice was stressed and sad. I wanted to cry.

He looked at me, and his now reddish-gold eyes bore into mine. He had dark black circles under his eyes, so he probably hadn't hunted in a while.

He eventually looked down, and whispered;

"Go away."

I felt my heart sink, and I picked myself up and fled. I heard Alice and Esme right behind me. I wanted to talk to him further, but I'd seen the decision in his eyes. He wasn't coming home.

Chapter 4:

Edward's point of view: The golden sun sparkled down on me. Fresh dread weighed down my shoulders, and I let out a sob. _Bella came all the way here just to tell me that she wanted me back. She wanted me back! _I thought. _And she still loves me. She still loves me…_

My mind was a jumble of pain and loss, but somewhere amid the confusion was a nagging thought. _Did I do the right thing? If she wants me back, then I should go. We'd both be more happy, and wouldn't it just be better if I'm happy and she's happy, instead of us both being sad? Should I go back and face my family? Rosalie's going to be so pissed…_

Bella's point of view: It had been many weeks since Edward had refused to come back. It was now time for prom, and I watched sadly as Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice went.

I sat on the couch, doing nothing. I was deep in thought, and ignored everything around me. My mind was filled with sadness, and I couldn't bear for the others to go to prom without me, so I just locked myself down. I ignored the quiet whispers of Carlisle and Esme out on the river. So I jumped when some smooth, soft piano music filled the room from the small music player in the far corner of the table. _That's weird,_ I thought, _piano music hasn't played in the house since Edward left… _I was about to turn my head, when I felt myself being picked up. I swooped across the floor, dancing. I gazed up, and met the powerful eyes of Edward. I couldn't believe it. He was here. He came.

A huge smile spread across my face, and I leaned in, letting his beautiful aroma swirl around me.

"A girl should get to dance during prom, don't you think?" His smooth liquid voice asked. My smile grew even bigger, and I leaned up to kiss him. It'd been too long. He bent down, and our lips met. My mind soared, too crowded with happiness to speak.

Esme's point of view: I walked at a swift pace, but for me it was just a walk. Carlisle was next to me. We were on the edge of the river, gazing out into the night.

"I feel so bad. Bella's life is practically ruined, and the only thing that can make her happy is Edward." Carlisle said to no one in particular. I sighed for about the fiftieth time. Bella was always so sad. We tried to cheer her up, but she rarely ever smiled.

"I agree. If something doesn't improve, I'm going to drag Edward back home."

"Well, she's listening to music." Carlisle pointed out. I listened for a moment, and nodded. That was an improvement. "Should we go in and spend some time with her?" He asked.

"No. She probably wants to be alone for a while."

About an hour later, we head back up the banks of the river. I walk over to the front of the house and open the door. Carlisle walks up behind me and we both freeze. Edward is sitting on the couch with Bella's head in his lap. She looks up and smiles. I blink and smile back. Then I go sit on the couch and stair at Edward curiously.

"What made you come back?" I asked him, unable to keep the anger from my voice. He hurt Bella, big time. He looked down, ashamed.

"I'm sorry. I just… I was so mad at myself, that I just… I didn't know what to do. I wasn't thinking clearly. I thought that you would be furious and then when you came… I was shocked and confused. I didn't know what to think. My thoughts were jumbled and it scared me…Then a few days ago, a deer came by and I was so thirsty that I killed it. It helped, and so I killed a few more and drained them. They sort of cleared my mind… And I remembered Bella's face, and how bad she'd wanted me. And then the shock and hurt it caused her when I said no. I realized that it was wrong to stay here and punish myself not only because it caused Bella pain, but because she was willing to forgive me and move on…" Bella reached up and put a finger over his mouth, silencing him. He was so stressed…

I felt my face start to relax as he told his story. As much as I hated him for leaving Bella, he did come back. And he was sorry.

Carlisle broke the odd silence that followed by saying;

"Well… It is prom… So let's dance!" And then he grabbed my hand and twirled me around the dance floor, while Edward did the same to Bella.

Bella's point of view: We danced for a long time, enjoying ourselves. The time passed quickly, and it was surprising when we heard the heavy clomping of Emmet as he heaved himself up the stairs. The others followed, and Edward went and stood in the corner. I threw him a questioning look, and he mouthed; 'I'm not here!' I got the message, and it seemed as though Esme and Carlisle got it too, because they began to ignore him.

Emmet walked through the door, followed by Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. They saw my happy face (Which I couldn't suppress), and Emmet raised his eyebrows. He walked over to the dining room table and grabbed a magazine, while the others just looked at me quizzically. Emmet turned around and dropped the book, mouth open. I giggled, and the others watched, shocked, as Edward zoomed over to me. I rested the back of my head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around me. Rosalie recovered first.

"So you had the gut to come back, huh? After you left Bella in the forest after her transformation, do you have any idea how scared she was when she found us? Well, do you? And then you refuse to come back after you've already hurt her. She has been silent and sad and hasn't smiled a real smile since then. I mean what on earth were you thinking Edward?" She said. I felt Edwards arms slump down a little more at every blow she made. I wanted to defend him, but it was all true.

The thing that surprised me the most, though, was that Rosalie was, in a way, defending me. Maybe she was just too mad at Edward. I didn't know, but now the others were coming out of shock. Emmet and Jasper both glared at Edward. Alice looked a little mad, but happy that he was back.

I sucked in a deep breath, and then;

"Who's up for another round of dancing?"

All heads nodded except for Edward. I watched as he stormed out. Furry welled up inside of me. "Why did you have to do that? He came back for me. Just forgive him, OK? He was confused and mad at himself." I yelled at them.

"Confused is right." Rosalie muttered. My anger blew. Jasper shifted, clearly panicking. I picked up a cake I had gotten for Charlie as a gift, and threw it at her. She tried to dodge it, but I had thrown it too fast. It hit her on the head, getting her all chocolaty. She shrieked and screamed. I raced out the door before she could throw something at me, or worse.

Edward was sitting on a large boulder by the river. I went over to him and sat down.

"What was all the shrieking and screaming?" He asked. I smiled and the answered;

"Rose." He stared at me, confused. "She got on my nerve, so I threw a chocolate cake at her." I replied. He burst out laughing, and I giggled. "You should have seen her face. It was hilarious."

Rosalie's point of view:_ That monster! How could she do this? And listen to her giggling. I'll show her…_ I was suddenly grabbed as I tried to go out the door. Jasper had me by the arm. I looked at him, outraged.

"It wasn't right for Bella to throw the cake at you, but count yourself lucky." He said.

"Lucky?" I screeched in disbelief.

"You should have seen how close to attacking you she was. She was literally going to rip your throat out. No lies. Just think if she had. She could have really hurt you before anyone could pull her off. I know that you're mad, but just count yourself lucky that she didn't do you any physical harm," Jasper told me coolly, yet sincere. I slumped down onto the couch and Emmet handed me a towel. I nodded and ran upstairs to try to wipe off.

A little while later I'm sitting on the couch in my room. I lean my head against the window and sigh.

I hear Bella's footsteps out in the hall and look towards the door. Bella enters and comes over to sit beside me.

"Rose… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it. It was rude and stupid. I just… Well, there's really no excuse for it, but… I just got Edward back and I didn't want him to leave. If he thinks we don't want him here, then he might. I was just mad that you would do something like that. I wasn't thinking straight. Can you forgive me?" She asks. Her voice is stressed and serious. I can tell that she really means it.

I think for about a hundredth of a second, and then wrapped my arms around her. She sighed and leaned into me.

"Thanks. You have no idea how bad I feel." She whispers. I realize that I was shaking. Weird.

"Wasn't that the cake you were going to give to Charlie?" I ask. She shrugs. "The cake store closes in half an hour. Think we can make it?" I whisper. She looks up, eyes wide. Then, realizing that I am serious, she smiles. Then I say; "Race you there, Bella!"


End file.
